Alex meets Thor
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: What would happen if a kid was with Jane Foster during Thor? My second story with Alex.
1. Thor

What if a child was with Jane Foster during Thor? Read on to find out!

* * *

_New Mexico_

"Jane, what are we here for again?" I complained. Jane didn't answer. Instead, she opened the top of our van and climbed out.

"Hey, can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked.

"No!" Jane responded. Eric climbed out to join her.

"Jane, we can't keep doing this."

"But all my data points to this one spot. It has to be here." Jane slouched back in her seat and closed her eyes. Darcy looked out her window.

"Um, Jane, I think you should see this," she warned, frantic. Jane, Eric, and I crawled to see what was happening.

"I thought you said it would be a subtle aurora!" Eric exclaimed. Jane ignored him and pointed at Darcy, saying,"Go, go, go!" Darcy started the car and drove towards the oddly colored clouds that were forming overhead. No, I'm sorry. Oddly colored clouds an understatement. These clouds were glowing blue and green! Suddenly, a column of pink, yellow, and blue clouds and lights shot towards the ground from the clouds.

"Darcy, move!" I yelled. A split second later, the van swerved sharply to the right.

"No! Go back!" Jane shouted.

"I am not dying for college credits!" Darcy retorted.

Jane grabbed the wheel, trying to turn around. The van spun out of control, slamming into a humanoid figure. Darcy slammed on the brakes. Jane stared at the cracked window, then opened the door and jumped out of the van.

"What the heck was that?" I yelled.

"Get the first aid kit, Alex!" Jane yelled at me. Before I headed back to the van, I stole a glance at what we had hit. From what I could see, it was a guy with blond shoulder length hair. I opened the door to the back of the van. I grabbed the first aid kit and, just to be safe, Darcy's tazer. I tossed the tazer to Darcy and handed the first aid kit to Jane.

"Please don't be dead," she was saying.

The man took a deep breath, as if coming up for air after staying underwater for too long. He rolled onto his back and stared at Jane for a few seconds before standing up. We must have hit him pretty hard, because he started shouting at the sky saying, "Hiemdall! Hiemdall, open the bifrost!"

I turned to Jane. "We should probably take him to the hospital."

"No, he's fine!" Darcy joked.

"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." Jane told Eric.

"You, girl," the man said, pointing at me. "What realm is this? Valheim? Jotenheim?"

"New Mexico?" Darcy said, pointing the tazer at him.

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weap-" He stopped as Darcy tazered him. Jane turned to her, her mouth hanging open.

"What? He was creeping me out."

* * *

Once "Thor" was in the van, I had the job of making sure he didn't wake up. Honestly, I didn't want to sit next to some nutcase, but I had to admit, he was pretty cute for a crazy homeless guy.

"Hey, Jane, have you actually seen this guy? He's pretty cute," I teased.

"Alex, shut up. I do not like guys just because they're cute."

"Oo! You said 'just because'."

Jane didn't answer. She just rolled her eyes. That meant I won! I did a silent fist pump.

When we arrived at the hospital, Jane and Darcy refused to carry "Thor", so I had to help Eric. I can honestly say, worst job ever! "Thor" must have weighed at least two hundred pounds, and was pure dead weight. We checked in, and two men put "Thor" on a stretcher. I swore Jane was destracted by him when we gave the nurse information.

* * *

Once we were at the lab, which was really just a building we had bought, Jane started going over the pictures she had taken. I sat in a corner and listened to a song called _Ronan _on my i-pod.

_I remember the drive home when the blind hope turned to cryin' and screamin' "why?"_

_Flowers pile up in the worst way. No one knows what to say 'bout a beautiful boy who died._

_It's about to be Halloween. You could be anything you wanted if you were still here._

_I remember the last day when I kissed your face and wispered in your ear:_

_"Come on baby with me. We're gonna fly away from here._

_Out of this curtain room and hospital grey. We'll just disappear._

_Come on baby with me. We're gonna fly away from here._

_You were my best four years."_

"Alex! Come look at this!"

"Huh? What did you find?" I asked. As I walked over, I realized what she was pointing at.

"It can't be..." Eric breathed.

"I think I left something at the hospital," Jane said shortly, speed walking towards the car. The picture showed the vague outline of a man.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

"No, Alex. I know you want to help, but this could be dangerous. You saw how Thor was last night."

"Yes, and I'm also the one who got Darcy's tazer," I pointed out.

Jane considered what I said, then opened the passenger door.

"Get in, Alex."


	2. Not on purpose

We got to the hospital, and the nurse reported that Thor had gone missing.

"Well, great!" Jane exclaimed.

"Jane, you can't just drive around town searching for this guy"

"We can and we will." As Jane started to back out of the parking spot, the car hit a hospital-gowned Thor.

"Oh my gosh, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!"

* * *

Thor hadn't been hurt badly, and sat in the front on the way back to the lab. Lucky me, I had to sit in the back. To keep myself occupied, I opened an app on my iPad that allowed me to play piano. I started playing the tune "Long Live."

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands _

_The crowds and stands went wild..._


End file.
